


Ease my Nightmares Tonight

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [39]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Keith wants to help his dad, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Shiro's prone to nightmares due to his time in the military and as Keith get's older, the more he becomes aware of them. Is there anything he can do to help his dad?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm like a sucker for angst and having my heart wrenched. So HC... that Shiro's dreams can be so vivid, and sometimes they're good dreams but a lot of the time they're nightmares. His worst nightmare for a long time is just being back on duty and seeing his friends lose their lives - holding them during their last moments. BUT THEN. HE HAS. A DREAM. WHERE HE PULLS A DYING FRIEND INTO HIS ARMS AND SUDDENLY ITS NOT HIS FRIEND ITS HIS BABY BOY KEITH. FUCK."

Shiro was prone to nightmares.

              More often than he’d like to admit.

              It was bound to happen, after everything that had happened in his time in the military. After all the horrors he witnessed and the bloodshed that he fought through, it _had_ to be that Shiro would have nightmares. After the mission that went terribly wrong where Shiro had lost his arm and gained the scar on his nose, causing his early discharge, Shiro was a wreck.

              Nightmares happened every single night. Shiro was a walking zombie during the first year of returning home, unable to get more than even a couple hours of sleep. Bags were prominent under his eyes, his skin had dulled and Shiro had lost a significant amount of weight in that first year home. So much, that Shiro was forced to move back in with his parents so _someone_ could keep an eye on him.

              However, as the years went on the nightmares lessened, with bed time habits and exercises to help calm him down. Then of course there was the fact that Keith had entered his life soon after. Shiro wasn’t sure if it was because Shiro was so busy with a new baby and his mind was otherwise occupied, or because Keith always knew just what Shiro needed even without saying anything. But after Keith was a part of Shiro’s life, the nightmares lessened dramatically.

              Shiro was still prone to nightmares and he was sure they would never fully go away, no matter how much his life turned around for the better. However, Keith was a blessing and Shiro was always thankful for every day his little boy was in his life.

              As a child, Keith was also prone to nightmares but never as severe as Shiro’s. Knowing the pain that always came with a nightmare, Shiro was always sure to be by Keith’s side after a nightmare and stay with him until he was calm. Though, there wasn’t always someone by Shiro’s side after his own nightmares. Keith usually noticed how exhausted and quiet Shiro was in the mornings after each nightmare and only then could he help out, but there was no one to help Shiro while he was in the throes of a nightmare.

              Secretly, as Keith got older, every time he noticed his father exhausted in the morning he would always feel guilty for not being able to help (especially when he began to figure out that Shiro’s exhaustion was due to nightmares). His father always helped him even in his worst moods and nightmares and all he wished was that he could return the favor.

              He was quite perceptive for a six-and-a-quarter-year-old.

              As Shiro tucked his Keith in that night, after _two_ stories and a glass of juice, he was unaware of the silent plot that the little boy was thinking up. After Shiro kissed Keith goodnight, turning on his nightlight and turning off the lights, Keith pretended to close his eyes and sleep. However, as soon as Shiro had gone to bed (Keith waited up the entire time, counting and listening to Shiro’s bedtime rituals) did Keith jump from his bed. It took a couple tries to reach and turn his bedroom door’s handle but once Keith was out, he had snatched up his favorite blanket and his stuffed lion.

              Keith silently crept through the hallway to where Shiro’s bedroom was located. His pink tongue stuck out of his lips in concentration as his brows furrowed. Carefully, the little boy snuck through the small crack of an opening into Shiro’s room.

              For a second, Keith grew nervous about the pitch black darkness of his father’s room. He’d fallen asleep in his father’s room before, but normally Shiro had a light left on for Keith, and when Keith woke up it was already morning. He’d never been in a room so dark at night before, and for a split second Keith almost hesitated.

              He wanted to go back.

              Keith nearly smacked himself with embarrassed anger and he grit his teeth. _No, he was here to help daddy. He couldn’t be a weak baby anymore._ With new determination and shoulders squared, Keith pushed into the room even further.

              He did stop when his hand suddenly brushed against something soft, as he passed the bed and Keith jumped. Heart racing and fingers feeling as if they were on fire, Keith jumped back and almost tripped over his blanket. Thankfully, however, the soft object opened its snout and grabbed the front of Keith’s shirt, keeping him from falling over.

              “Red!” Keith whispered with a scowl. Of course it was Red. She was the only one with fur as soft as that and the only one that could calm Keith down in a heartbeat. Red’s tail wagged and soon she gave Keith a soft lick on the face. Keith closed his eyes for a second, letting the dog lick his forehead and a small smile graced his face.

              Sometimes Red slept with Keith and sometimes she slept with Shiro. Tonight must have been one of those nights that Red wanted to sleep by Shiro.

              Keith frowned suddenly when his father did not turn on the light, or move for the matter. He father was quite a light sleeper and often woke up when Keith was going to the bathroom at night. Keith didn’t understand how his father could be _so awake_ when he was still so tired at night. So, it was a bit concerning when Keith’s father didn’t immediately awaken at all the noises Keith has made so far.

              Still frowning, Keith walked to the side of the bed where Shiro was sleeping as his eyes adjusted. Red silently followed behind him. From where he stood, Keith could clearly see Shiro was still in bed, lying on his side as he always did. Though, Shiro was still fast asleep, curled up at the very edge of the bed and facing Keith.

              It was the harsh breathing and loud noises that stopped Keith in his tracks.

              His father whimpered once again, a sound that was so foreign to Keith that he was beginning to worry. Keith had seen a lot of emotions in his father over the years. Happiness, joy, pride, exhaustion and tiredness, even a little sadness sometimes (which he always thought was the ugliest look on his father). But he’d never seen or even heard his father _afraid._

              So Keith did the only think he knew of to do.

              He tried to awake Shiro.

x.V.x

              Shiro’s nightmares usually revolved around his time at war in the military.

              Sometimes he would be _forced_ to relive those _months_ where he was held captive and rescuing his team. Sometimes it was a distant memory of something that happened during the war. Sometimes Shiro was tortured by the _monsters_ who held him captive in a whole new way.

              Sometimes Shiro dreamed of his dead comrades.

              Shiro had lost many friends in the military, in his time served and in time outside of the military. Several of which, Shiro had witnessed.

              More often than not, Shiro was caught in a nightmarish dream where he was finding the body of a fallen soldier, or even worse, a friend dear to him. Many of these nightmares went the same for him. He’d find himself thrown in the midst of battle, body already trained to be moving and fighting. Then there would be an invasion of some sort, whether it was an explosion or a shooting. The end results were always the same.

              Shiro would be on his knees, pleading for the fallen soldier to stay with him and he would be forced to turn the body over and stare into cold, lifeless eyes until he woke up.

              When Shiro found himself in the middle of a desert in war, a part of his mind told him that this was just another nightmare. That didn’t stop it from feeling _real._ That didn’t stop the fact that Shiro’s hear raced, sweat dripped down his back and adrenaline was spiking within his veins. He couldn’t help but feel as if he were back at war and still fighting an endless battle.

              He was already commanding orders to several other soldiers, as he did every time, while they took cover against heavy fire. Bullets whizzed past them, ricocheting off rocks and causing dirt to explode all around them. Shiro winced as a bullet whizzed past his ear.

              Just as he was about to order for a drawback, Shiro heard what he somehow knew was coming. The sound of bullets piercing through flesh and a body hitting the floor. _It was one of his soldiers._ Before Shiro even had the chance to think, his feet were already moving and he was heading straight into the line of fire. Miraculously, though, no bullet hit him and he soon found himself on his knees beside the fallen soldier.

              The soldier was wearing the same uniform as Shiro, confirming that it was an ally who was hit. Shiro couldn’t see the soldier’s chest rising or falling, indicating that the soldier was still alive, nor could he find a pulse when he checked it.

              Shiro thought it was strange how _tiny_ the soldier’s wrist was.

              As Shiro turned the soldier around so he could see the face, Shiro felt all of the blood draining his body and slowly being replaced by ice.

              For when he turned the body over, Shiro was met with the bloody face of his son.

              Keith.

              “No, no, no, no. This isn’t real.” Shiro muttered over and over, unable to look at the dried blood that caked Keith’s face. His face was even paler than usual, probably from blood loss, and his dark messy hair was even more matted than usual.

              But the worst part was Keith’s eyes.

              Staring, unblinking, unmoving and lifeless up at the sky. His normally bright and _beautiful_ blue eyes were dull with the remainders of terror etched into his expression. His lips were cold and blue, lifeless as a trail of blood leaked out the corner of his mouth.

              “No! No, no, no, no! Keith, _oh god,_ Keith! Please wake up, buddy. Please, daddy’s here! Daddy’s got you.” Shiro felt tears racing down his cheeks and his throat felt as if it were on fire. His arms were trembling causing Keith’s body to shake slightly. “No, Keith! This can’t be happening – _this isn’t real!”_ Shiro sobbed and crushed his son’s body against his chest.                

              Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, willing for Keith to miraculously wake up and telling Shiro that he was silly for worrying. If he closed his eyes then when he opened them, Keith would be okay.

              “No, Keith, oh god – _oh god, Keith!_ Please wake up, daddy’s here! Please you’re safe, daddy’s here!” Shiro cried when he opened his eyes only to find Keith in a similar position. Keith’s limp hand was dragging across the floor as Shiro swayed. His neck rolled lifeless against Shiro’s chest and Shiro’s shoulders shook.

              It hurt.

              It hurt _so_ much.

              “Keith, please baby! Daddy’s here – _this isn’t real; this isn’t real –_ wake up baby. You’re okay, daddy’s here.” Shiro cried over and over, rocking Keith’s body in his arms. He barely noticed as the noises around him dimmed out and the background faded into nothing.

              He was alone.

              “Oh Keith, I’m sorry! I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _Oh god Keith.”_ Sobbed Shiro and his rocking never stopped. No matter how many times he shut his eyes and opened them, they were still in the exact same position. Keith was still dead.

              _How could he let this happen? Why did he let this happen?_

_This was his baby._

_Keith was gone._

_He can’t be._

_His is._

_He can’t be; not Keith._

_He’s dead._

_No!_

              Shiro slowly felt himself losing consciousness and the world spun, as he felt a hand grabbing him. And Shiro snapped.

x.V.x

              Keith was extremely worried by now.

              His father was crying and twisting in his bed. He was sweating and crying out by now, but _nothing Keith did worked._

              “Red, Red do something!” Keith’s eyes were pricking with tears and his breathing was picking up rapidly. Red continued to move back and forth between Shiro and Keith. Shiro was in distressed, of which she was trained to help with, however Keith was her master and sole responsibility. Even in a tight situation like this, Red was trained for one person and one person only.

              Keith.

              She had to calm him down first.

              Gently she nibbled at Keith’s wrist, ignoring as he tugged and rubber her snout against him. She pulled the familiar blanket over Keith’s shoulders and remained at his side.

              “Red, no, daddy! Help daddy!” Keith sniffled when he felt his own body slowly beginning to calm down by Red’s natural instincts. He knew his father needed more help than him at the moment, and he could do _nothing_ to help.

              In a last attempt to help, Keith reached out quickly and gave his father’s arm a tug. Immediately, Red sensed something wrong and was quick to grab Keith’s arm between her jaws (just enough to grab him and not leave marks). Keith yelped when he was dragged away from his father to the very edge of the bed.

              He just barely missed the hand reaching out to grab the empty space where Keith had once been.

              Shiro bolted up right, eyes shooting wide open when he had felt something grab him. His training and instincts were coming back to life and his body was shouting that an intruder was in his room, before his mind had time to catch up.

              “Keith!” Shiro’s eyes frantically scanned the room, wild and full of panic.

              “Daddy!”

              Shiro barely had time to react when a small body was thrown against him, followed by a much smaller and much hairier body. A wet snout came between Shiro and the body he was now holding. For a split second, the image of Keith lying dead in his arms flashed before Shiro’s eyes. He panicked, thinking that he was still cradling his dead son.

              “Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith.”          

              “Daddy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Shiro’s mind was slowly unwinding from the fog of the nightmare and he began to adjust to his surrounding. A wet snout (which he recognized belonged to Red) continued to push itself in between Shiro and…Keith!

              “Keith, oh god, Keith!” Shiro looked down in his arms to see little Keith’s body curled up against Shiro. However, unlike in his nightmare, this Keith was _alive._

              He was breathing.

              He was moving.

              He was _crying._

“Keith, hey buddy. What’s wrong?” Soon enough, Shiro was pushing aside his own nightmare for the concern of his son (who was _alive)_. Keith broke into a new set of sobs at this, causing Shiro’s heart to crack.

              “I – I’m sorry I couldn’t help! I – I just wanted to help daddy.” By now, Red had backed off from coming in between Keith and Shiro, so Shiro could hold him closer, but she was still firmly watching Shiro’s every move. He smiled with pride at her. _Good girl._

              “Help me? What are you talking about?” Shiro whispered softly as he wiped some stray tears from Keith’s eyes. Keith’s lower lip trembled.

              “Daddy has nightmares. And you always help me with mine, but I just wanted to help you! And it didn’t work and I couldn’t do nothing! You’re supposed to help each other!” Keith cried as if it made absolutely perfect sense. For a while, Shiro could do nothing besides stare in astonishment. He hadn’t even realized that Keith knew about _his_ nightmares, let alone worried about them for Shiro. Shiro couldn’t even begin to believe the size of Keith’s heart.

              “Oh Keith.” Shiro sighed and cuddled his son closer. “You always help me, baby. Every single day you make Daddy smile and I’m so thankful to have you. Don’t think that you’re not helping me because you do _every day.”_ Keith blinked up at Shiro, eyes still full of tears.

              “Really?”

              “Pinky promise.” Shiro smiled and soon enough Keith smiled back. “It’s okay if you don’t help me _right_ away because I know that when I wake up, I’ll get to see your little face every morning and I know that everything will be okay, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

              Keith grinned knowing now that he could help his father out every day.


End file.
